


White Lips, Pale Face

by ohpleaselarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Innocent Louis, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, i wrote it in thirty minutes, larry smut, like he literally has porcelain skin, like it's more like a drabble than anything, okay read it, porcelain, porcelain louis, pure louis, this is kinda weird, this was so randomly thought up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpleaselarry/pseuds/ohpleaselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has Porcelain skin. Harry makes him feel real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lips, Pale Face

**Author's Note:**

> Second ao3 fic uploaded. I actually write a lot, I just get another fic idea in the middle of another one and I have like eighty half-finished fics in my notes. oops. This idea came to me after seeing a picture of Louis that was filtered so much that he literally looked as white as snow. This is also short as fuck lol. I might write a sequel?
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own one direction :( this is purely fictional.

       Harry's sister Gemma had been given a porcelain doll when they were young. It was pretty, white skin and black curly hair, with a fluffy dress. Harry had always liked it, snuck into Gemma's room when she was at school to run his fingers down the smooth legs and cheeks. One day Gemma had caught him and gave the doll to him, as she felt she was too old for dolls. She was in _school_ now. When Harry had been carrying it from her room to his, it had slipped from his hands and fallen down the stairs, breaking in a million different pieces. Harry had cries for days, but eventually gotten over it. He never forgot the feeling of that smooth porcelain.

       

       Harry first meets him when they crash into each other at the Film and Comic Con in London. He had gone with Niall, as the boy is obsessed with it. Harry needed a break and goes to the toilets, opening the door and hearing the unmistakable sound of porcelain cracking and his eyes widen.

"Don't say a word. I am not weak." the boy says, eyes vicious. He's got a good few cracks in his white as snow porcelain skin, but nothing missing. Like he's good at keeping himself together.

"I wasn't going to say you were. I was going to say sorry." Harry says, and the boy softens a bit and smiles the prettiest small smile Harry's ever seen.

"It's alright." he murmurs, and steps around Harry and out of the toilets, leaving Harry in a breathless mess.  _Who in the hell was that?_

       

      He finds out his name is Louis Tomlinson, when Harry is working his shift at the bakery and sees Louis on TV, sitting next to a man actor though Harry isn't sure of the actor's name. Harry looks him up and finds nothing but sightings of him with a lot of different male actors, so Harry is clueless of his actual job. And well, he finds himself a teeny bit obsessed.

"Mate, you need a job."

"I have a job."

"I mean a job that will take up enough time that you won't spend a bunch of time looking up boys made of porcelain."

Harry glares at Niall and turns back to the computer, where he's been spending a lot of time desperately trying to find a thing on Louis Tomlinson.

"I'm not obsessed. I've just taken a keen liking to him." Harry defends, but it's not very strong as he continues to click around. Niall comes up and slams the laptop shut, laughing lightly.

"Come on. We are going out."

       

      They end up at some random bar, but by the look of it, there are just a bunch of rich people here. That explains why Niall had him wear a suit. Like any other time they've went anywhere, Niall ditches him soon to go greet people. He's always so popular. Harry hangs around the bar like a loser, not actually buying a drink. He just wants to go home and search up-

"Well if it isn't toilet boy." the sweetest voice says in Harry's ear, and Harry's stomach erupts in butterflies as he turns around to find Louis himself. Niall probably planned this, the jerk.

"You're so pretty." Harry blurts, face immediately going red right after. Harry's not the shy type, but Louis does something to him he can't explain. Louis is smirking, thin red glass lips spreading evenly. Everything is so perfectly proportioned with him. Whoever made him really did well.

"Want to do something fun?" Louis asks, and Harry is nodding before he's even finished the sentence. Louis leads him out of the club, even though he'd only been there about ten minutes, and they start on down the street, Louis leading him like he knows where he's going. Which he might. Harry doesn’t want to assume anything.

"So do you have a dick?" Harry is having a lot of trouble controlling his mouth today. Louis is probably going to punch him sometime very soon. But the boy is just raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

"Well. I do not have a porcelain dick, Harry."

"I never told you my name."

"Niall told me."

"I knew he set me up." Louis rolls his eyes and bumps shoulders with him. It's quiet for a moment, just the sound of the night, birds and bugs chirping, cars honking every now and then.

"So you've never had sex or jerked off?" Louis gives him a look, and Harry shrugs a bit sheepishly.

"No to both. But ever since I was around 13, I've always felt like I have a dick under my um…skin. Like when I see a certain boy I feel this heat in my stomach like I could get horny if I wanted to." and he gives Harry a very loaded stare, and Harry swallows thickly, but before he can do anything, Louis is grabbing his arm and leading him quickly away from the road, through a bunch of thick leaved bushes, and out onto a large opening. It's too dark to see far, but Louis seems to know exactly what he's doing, counting his steps under his breath. They are on a cliff. Harry gasps when they get to the edge, only able to see a few feet down before it's all pitch black. He can't hear water or people, so it's impossible to know what's on the bottom.

"I'm scared of heights." Louis says, grinning broadly, leaning over the cliff's edge. Harry yanks him back by his shirt, and Louis stumbles into Harry's chest.

"Don't fall off. I don't know what's at the bottom." Harry says, and Louis smiles.

"Jump with me." he says, grabbing Harry's hand, cool porcelain fingers twining with his own and taking Harry's breath away.

"What's at the bottom?" Harry asks, and Louis clearly knows, has been here before. Or he's just insane.

"There's only one way to find out." Louis says, pulling him nearer to the edge, and Harry doesn't look. Instead he stares into Louis' bright blue eyes that are reflecting off of the moon.

"Do you have feelings?" Harry asks, trying to prolong the jump, and Louis nods.

"I have a brain and everything. I'm not a robot. Imagine wearing a suit of glass over your skin. That's how it feels." Louis says, and then it's like they both count at the same time, before they are jumping right off of the cliff, and falling, falling, falling, Harry screaming his lungs out, fingers still twined with Louis'. When he lands on what seems to be a net, Louis lands right on top of him, and Harry hears another crack. Louis lifts his head and there it is, a crack right down his face, coming from the bottom of his nose to his chin. But he's smiling.

"Louis, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Shh, Harry." the boy says, his eyes slipping shut as he lies his head on Harry's chest, and Harry knows he can hear his heartbeat speed up even more. Harry's hands are on Louis back, where his shirt seemed to have ridden up, and Harry very slowly runs his hand up the smooth porcelain, feeling the cracks along his back. Louis hums happily and kisses Harry's chest, where his heart hasn't calmed yet. Harry keeps running his hand up and down his back, until his hand slips and falls right over Louis' bum, hidden under his pants. Louis gasps and lifts his head to look into Harry's eyes, and Harry quickly moves his hand back to Louis' back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise." Harry stammers, and Louis shakes his head, pressing a cold finger to Harry's lips.

"You make me feel real." he whispers, "I don't know what will happen when I finally break, but all I know is that every time I crack, I feel pain. Like I have real skin under it or something. Don't ever apologise for making me feel like a real person." Harry nods, and they lie together well into the early hours.

       

      When Harry wakes, he's sure it was just a dream, but Louis' number in his phone says otherwise. Harry is so giddy, and it leads him to making heart shaped pancakes with strawberries on the side for him and Niall, who raises and eyebrow but immediately digs in.

"I think you're a few months late on Valentine's, mate." Harry doesn't even care that Niall is teasing him, just smiles into his pancakes. Niall squints at him, before his eyes light up.

"It's Louis, innit? You're absolutely smitten! Did you guys fuck when you left together?" Harry shakes his head, the smile never leaving his face.

"I'm in love." he whispers, blushing as red as the strawberries, and Niall coos at him.

       

      "The most important thing is balance." Louis says, and Harry groans, rubbing at his eyes.

"Lou I can barely _walk_ , why do you expect me to be able to ride a skateboard?" Louis laughs, a tinkering thing that makes Harry's stomach swirl every time. They've only been this flirty friend thing for two weeks but Harry is already sure he's head over heels. He's already picked out nursery colours for their babies.

"If I can, you can. Just know that if you fall, you can be stitched right back up." Harry sighs and gives it another go, getting a few feet before falling on his arse, and he lies on the ground and whimpers. Louis comes over to stand in front of him, shaking his head fondly.

"You're useless." he says, but then crouches down and straddles Harry's waist, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"Will you feel better if I buy you ice cream?" he murmurs, and Harry is useless to stop his mouth.

"I'll feel even better if you kiss it." Both of their eyes widen, and they sit in heated silence for a minute, before Louis swallows thickly and leans forward. Harry's eyes slip closed and he licks his lips, but-

"I have to take this." Louis says, pulling out his phone and jumping up from Harry, taking the call. So _that's_  what was vibrating.

"I'll be there right away, sir…I'm sorry…yes sir." Harry can feel the disappointment curling in his chest.

"You have to go?" he pouts, and Louis nods with a frown, helping Harry up and grabbing his skateboard.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, love." the pet-name makes the disappointment disappear, and Harry smiles a bit.

"Where you going?" he asks, walking with Louis towards their cars. Louis looks a bit nervous, fingers playing with his shirt.

"Work." he murmurs, and gives no more details, and Harry doesn't push, only hugs him goodbye, fingers curling gently on the back of his neck, one of the only non-cracked places on him.

 

         He doesn't see Louis for a few days, but they meet at Harry's place for a movie night just them two when he is free. They make popcorn and banter about the flavouring (which Louis in the end wins) then they race to the couch, landing in a heap of boy. Harry turns on the TV, and it immediately turns onto the gay porn channel, where two men are wanking each other off.

Harry gasps, embarrassed, and fumbles to change the channel, but Louis stops him with a hand on his arm, eyes fixed on the TV. Harry watches Louis watch, and the boy looks so innocent right now, eyes wide and glassy. Well, they are always glassy but you know.

"Have you never watched porn?" Harry asks, and Louis shakes his head.

"Can't have sex. No reason t-Oh my." he gasps as the scene abruptly changes to one of the men eating the other out. Harry bites his lip and shuts off the TV, and Louis looks at him, pouting.

"Has anyone ever made you feel good?" Harry asks, and Louis shakes his head, watching Harry intently as the boy leans closer until their breaths mingle.

"Can I try?" It's silent for a few seconds, then Louis nods the smallest bit. Harry just does it. Leans forward and kisses his cold porcelain lips, shivering when thin fingers curl into his hair. They kiss for a long while, and Harry finds that he really doesn't mind that Louis' mouth is glass when he explores it with his tongue.

"Let me…" Harry pants, standing up and lifting Louis up, who isn't as heavy as Harry thought. His porcelain skin doesn't weight him down a lot. Louis is wide eyed, his mouth slightly open, and his hands digging into Harry's shoulders as he carries him to his bed, where he gently lays him down.

"I like you a lot." Harry murmurs, and Louis closes his eyes as Harry kisses down his cracked neck, slowly unbuttoning the boy's button down shirt that looks so good on him. Harry leans back to take a look, and his skin is cracked, but so smooth. Harry kisses down his chest and his stomach, taking a moment to tangle his fingers with Louis'.

"You're beautiful." he whispers, and slowly pulls down Louis' jeans, where there are no pants underneath. Harry supposes he doesn't need them anyways. Louis' eyes are closed almost in shame, as Harry looks over his naked body. He doesn't have a dick, just smooth skin there, uncracked. It looks like a barbie doll's crotch, just smooth. Harry leans down and kisses him everywhere, licking along his crotch like he would if Louis had a dick, and the boy gasps weakly and whines.

"It's like-like I feel horny, but I can't do anything about it. Like I'm trapped or something." Louis says, and then suddenly he's crying damn glass tears that gather on Harry's bed and tinker together.

"Lou, Lou!" Harry coos, kissing all over Louis' face as the boy cries. Louis holds onto him helplessly, and as long as Harry's known him, Louis has always tried to be strong, telling Harry multiple times that he isn't weak, even though Harry already knows he isn't. But seeing Louis cry, Harry feels like maybe Louis has human inside of him, but he is trapped behind his porcelain, just like he said.

"I want to be a real person. I don't want to be an object anymore." Louis sobs, and Harry just holds him.

"You aren't an object, Louis. I know you aren't." Louis just cries.

"But I am! What do you think my job is, Harry? I am sold and bought to celebrity males who want to show just how rich they are by buying the expensive boy made of porcelain. My job is to hang off their arms and look pretty. If that doesn't make me an object then I don't know what does!" Harry frowns deeply and holds him deep into the night hours, where they fall asleep on top of Louis' glass tears.

 

        When Harry wakes up, Louis is gone. He's left a text saying he had to go to work, and his glass tears are still gathered on Harry's bed. Harry stares at the tiny glass marbles and leaves the room with a sigh, heading to the bakery for his shift.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Jimmy, one of the old ladies Harry works with, asks. Harry just shakes his head with a small smile.

"I'm alright." he lies, but really his thoughts are invaded by _Louis Louis Louis_. Is Louis okay? Do those men ever hurt him? What if he's being hurt right now? Why does Louis be so reckless? Why doesn't he wear a seatbelt in the car? Why does he skateboard down large hills and jump off cliffs? Is he okay?

When Harry gets home, he binges on Orange is the New Black and ice cream. Louis doesn't call or respond to Harry's text.

"She's not even the hottest one!" Harry yells as Ruby Rose's character kisses Piper. Harry would so fuck Ruby Rose. He's always loved aussie accents. Harry sighs and turns off the TV, deciding he needs to do something more productive then yelling at characters. He ends up getting up and getting ready for a jog. He throws on his trainers and short and goes into his room to get a shirt. When he steps out of his closet, there is a wet stain on his bed, directly where Louis' glass tears were.

"What?" he murmurs, leaning down to smell the stain, which just smells like Louis and salt. Smells like tears. Why would Louis' glass tears turn to real tears? Unless…

Shit.

       

        Harry is pacing all over the place, and he's called Louis forty times, all calls gone to voicemail. He calls over and over, and ends up stuffing more ice cream into himself in his stress. Why are Louis' tears like real ones? Do they just do that after a while? Is Harry flipping out over nothing?

Then the doorbell rings. When Harry yanks it open, there's tan _skin_  and real blue eyes, a real tongue poking between lips to lick them. Real tears slipping down cheeks.

"L-L-Louis?" Harry can barely speak, his heart is stopped and Louis is real. Louis laughs, delighted, and a few of his bottom teeth are crooked. He's real. He's _real_. Harry scoops him up and kisses him. Kisses his soft real lips. Louis is so warm. Harry can feel his heartbeat when he curls his arms around him and pulls him inside, falling onto the couch and pulling Louis onto him.

"I love you. I love you so much." Harry pants, kissing him like never before, holding Louis tighter. Harry can't crack him anymore. He's real.

"I love you too, Harry." Louis says, and he's still crying. Harry kisses under his eyes, tasting his salty tears on his lips.

"How-you're real, Lou." Harry laughs, and Louis smiles, running his hands over Harry's face.

"They took the net down. If I had known that breaking my porcelain would've done this, I would've done it years ago." Harry kisses his neck and sucks Louis' first hickey there, running his hands down Louis' back and cupping his arse.

"Oh-fuck it feels so good to be horny. I feel so free. Like I could burst any second." he says breathlessly, hips moving in circles the smallest bit. Harry can say he feels the same.

"Can-Can we-like the porn-Oh!" he gasps when Harry runs a dry finger down his crack and over his hole at the same time that he thrusts his hips up into Louis'.

"Which part?" Harry asks, leaning up to suck another love bite into Louis' collarbones. He would look so good with tattoos. His skin is as smooth as a baby, and he doesn't have any pubic hair or leg hair or even any on his arms, most likely because he's had the porcelain on since he was too small for any hair in those places, so there wasn't a chance for it to grow.

"The um, the tongue part. You don’t have to. It just looked so…" Harry shakes his head and rests his forehead on Louis' shoulder. He needs a moment to calm down before he comes in his pants.

"God, yes. I'll lick you so good, babe." he leads Louis to lean over the couch, bum up and on display for Harry, who can barely breathe.

"You aren't an object, Lou. You're my boy. You're my real boy." Louis whimpers happily and clutches the couch tightly when Harry gives him the first lick. He was going to drag it out and make Louis go crazy, but Harry is feeling on the edge already, so he gets him wet really quick and licks into him like he's that ice cream from earlier. And Louis just _loses_ it, moaning loudly and clenching around Harry's tongue. He's never even _touched himself_ , holy fuck.

"That feels-oh, oh _God_." Louis whimpers and presses back against Harry's face, where Harry is smirking as he works. He wants to say ' _Just Harry is fine_ ' but his mouth is quite busy. Harry can tell that Louis is close already, so he brings a hand up and gets it wet, pressing a finger in along with his tongue, and it's longer so it quickly presses to Louis' prostate with flourish.

"Ah, Harry!" Louis cries, mouthing at the couch arm rest, and he looks very out of it, eyelashes fluttering prettily and fingers tight where they are clutching the couch. Louis is so close, basically riding Harry's finger and tongue, sweat gathering on his skin, and Harry brings his free hand up and closes it around Louis' dick, jerking him off two times before Louis has his first orgasm, gasping over and over and an overall mess. Harry pulls away after Louis rides it out, and he flops back against the couch, breathing heavily, hard as a rock in his jeans. Louis seems to recover quickly, as he is then throwing a leg over Harry's lap and straddling him, naked and beautiful.

"Want you to fuck me." Louis whispers in his ear, and Harry licks his lips and nods, yanking down his running shorts and pulling off his shirt. Louis stares wide-eyed at his tattoos, tracing them with his fingertips. Then he's leaning up on his knees and guiding Harry's dick to his arse.

"Wow, wow, Lou, you aren't stretched enough, it'll-oh fuck _fuck_." Louis takes him in anyways, hissing and his eyes scrunching in pain. He's so tight.

"So good. I feel pain, Haz." Louis says, in pain and smiling about it. Harry just tries not to come too quick, gasping breathlessly. Louis is going to kill him.

Finally, Louis relaxes around him and starts to beg Harry to fuck him hard, and so Harry plants his hands on the boy's hips and thrusts up as he pulls Louis down, slamming right into Louis' prostate. Louis is chanting broken "Yeah"'s, and Harry keeps on manhandling Louis onto his dick, kissing him as he gets closer to orgasm.

"In or out, Lou?" he moans, and Louis whimpers, hands tightening in Harry's hair.

"I don't know. In?" he probably doesn't even know what Harry means, but Harry is clean and obviously Louis is too, so he fucks up into Louis until he's coming, reaching a hand to help Louis out until the boy follows, coming for the second time in his life.

"God, I love you." Harry says, as him and Louis catch their breaths. Louis giggles and kisses him softly.

"Does this mean we are gonna get married?" he asks, and Harry grins.

"I've already picked out the flowers for the reception." Harry answers, and the door suddenly opens next to them. Niall steps in and blankly looks to them. He doesn't even look surprised. He just grins and fist bumps them both.

"Best couple in 'te world!" he says weirdly, then leaves for his own bedroom. Louis and Harry look to each other and laugh, kissing breathlessly.

 

       "No, Louis. You cannot skateboard down the aisle." Their wedding planner Liam says, a year later.

"But why!" Louis pouts like a baby, and Harry smiles, leaning down to kiss him.

"Because you will be carrying flowers. And we wouldn't want anyone getting cut if you drop them." Harry says, and Louis raises an eyebrow.

"Cut? By Flowers?" Liam smiles fondly and leaves the room, coming back with the specially made bouquet that Harry had to pay a lot of money to get made.

Louis, for once, goes speechless when he is handed the bouquet. They all watch him run a finger over one of the flower petals, and his eyes are a bit wet when he looks up to Harry, though he'd never admit it in the future.

"Porcelain flowers?" he asks, and Harry smiles, kissing him.

"Yes. They are real and beautiful under the porcelain." Louis gets those wonderful crinkles next to his eyes, and he does the scrunchy hedgehog smile that he does when he's trying not to smile really big.

"You're such a sap."

"You love it."

"I do."

Liam swats at them.

"Hey! Save the I do's for the wedding!"

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is ohpleaselarry


End file.
